I'm gonna give (all my secrets away)
by Iauv
Summary: Prompt 1. Grace kind of despises Disney movies, and Noah practically cries over them.
When Noah proposed to Grace that they should have a movie marathon, she _naturally_ didn't think it would be a cartoon. Nor did she think it would be romantic when he mentioned it. Especially, cheesy romance. Cartoons and cheesy romance. She didn't even know that Noah was even _interested_ in all that.

Begging her was the easy part. When she was about to say no, he pulled out the old trick of his puppy dog eyes and his adorable pout. Saying, " _pleaseeeee, Gracie?_ " And when Grace looked at him, she just _couldn_ ' _t_ say no. This boy was ruining her. (But honestly, sometimes Grace didn't mind it.)

"So will you do it?" Noah asked with a glint in his eye and newfound hope. He was practically jumping with excitement. And if Grace was being honest, she found this boy way too adorable.

So she said yes.

They sat down on the carpet, snuggling into the blanket with each other and getting the popcorn ready. The movie was just about to start, and when the credits rolled in, Grace gasped when she saw the TV screen pop out " _Frozen."_

She looked at Noah, surprised and kind of annoyed. He just looked back down at her and grinned smugly, not even caring that this was a _Disney movie_ and that she _despised_ Disney movies with all her _heart and soul._

"You tricked me!" Grace said, pointing an accusing finger at him and getting more and more pissed by the minute as he continued to annoy her with that _grin_. But instead he just shushed her and continued to look at the screen when the movie started, smiling now and grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth.

Oh, this boy was _definitely_ going to ruin her.

* * *

Noah and Grace were halfway through the movie. And this time, Noah was practically _crying_ over "Let it Go" at least every five seconds.

"It's so good." he said, stuffing his face in the popcorn and wiping his tears with his sleeve. Actually doing it when he thought Grace wasn't looking at him. (Even though she totally noticed.)

"You are such a baby." Grace teased, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Noah with disbelief. "Are you seriously crying?"

Noah didn't even blink. "Nah, Gracie." he said, "There's just a small twig in my eye."

Grace rolled her eyes, but resumed to watch the movie again.

 _"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore~"_

The song wasn't as bad as Grace thought it would be, and the rest of the soundtrack was actually pretty good. She was starting to enjoy the movie when she suddenly heard Noah mumble the lyrics beside her, and then he practically shouted:

"LET IT GO! LET IT GOOOOOO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOOOOOR!"

Grace shrieked, slapping her hands over her ears to block out the horrible off-key singing tone. (It wasn't really singing though, more like wailing.)

But as Grace was hunched up on the floor, it took a minute to realize what Noah caused, still singing and his arms failing to be in sync with Elsa. Finally when Grace knew he wasn't going to stop, she grabbed a pillow behind her and chucked it at him, abruptly halting him and making him sit with his arms weirdly stuck in the air.

Noah blinked once, twice, then rubbed the back of his head. "Ow!" he whined. "What did you do that for?"

"You were singing and it scared the hell out of me!" Grace exclaimed. "Could you be any more loud?"

Noah realized what he'd done after a moment of processing. His eyes were wide with shock and then he said, "Aw, Gracie!"

"I'm sorry." Noah turned back to the screen and paused it. Then he looked back at her, his gaze now looking genuinely concerned and taking his hand to rub her back. Grace raised an eyebrow, kind of confused and still a little pissed. But then, he had to ruin the moment just by saying:

"Would kissing you make it feel all better? Or should I bake an "I'm Sorry!" cake? Would that suffice you, hon?"

Noah wiggled his brows and leaned in closer to Grace. But she just playfully pushed him away, rolling her eyes and thinking that she totally should have hit him with the pillow a little bit harder.

Noah laughed. "Or maybe, we should have a _pillow fight?_ "

Grace looked shocked for a second, but then looked at him with a face made for war. She took the pillow beside her, raising it just as Noah did his pillow. War finally begun as Grace took the first hit, Noah falling to the ground and following a second later.

They took hits to each other like they would take punches. Maybe not so hard, but with determination to win.

Grace started laughing so hard, that there were almost tears in her eyes. She was kind of having the time of her life, being with Noah like this was refreshing. Just having fun and acting like two weird kids with each other. Grace felt like she was in heaven.

Finally as the laughter died down, and Grace and Noah were all worn out, the pillow fight ended. Noah sat down on the floor, just as Grace did. Their chests heaving and their hair all mussed. Noah and Grace went back under the blanket, wrapping it around each other and Noah's arms winding around Grace's waist as she snuggled into him. Noah replayed the movie. And now as Grace thought about it, watching this movie wasn't as bad as she thought. Noah, being the dork he is, made it feel a lot better.

Maybe Disney movies weren't so bad after all.

* * *

Now at the end of the movie, Grace and Noah were practically shouting hooray as Anna turned back to her old self again, which before she was turned to ice as she tried to sacrifice herself for her sister. (Hans being the villain didn't shock Grace at all, but Noah promptly threw popcorn at the screen, saying: " _How could anyone be so heartless?!_ ")

And when Anna and Kristoff kissed, Noah squealed and Grace rolled her eyes. But still smiled and snuggled closer into Noah, seemingly content and and relaxed as it all ended happily. Then the screen turned black.

"Well, that ruined me." said Noah in a nonchalant expression and turning to get up as Grace did. He turned to her and smiled, and she had a secret smile herself, but only looked away when he noticed.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Noah said, his face morphing into a giddy expression when she slowly nodded, putting the popcorn bowl into the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, I did like it, Noah." Grace replied. "It was alright, I guess. But the ending was pretty cute. So yeah, I really did like it."

Noah's eyes widened and so did his mouth, and then he shouted a huge "YES" and it echoed out the whole apartment. Then he did the most adorable happy dance, which made Grace laugh uncontrollably.

Noah's eyes softened when he stopped and turned to look at her. She was so _happy_ , and he just loved it. He loved her and loved her smile. She was his best friend, and he was content with that.

"You're, like, the Anna to my Kristoff." said Noah. Grace looked dumbfounded and when she processed what he said, and the moment was all over.

" _Nerd_." but then Grace wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest, going in for a hug. Everything was silent after that. Both of them just happy being like this with each other. They were best friends, and they would always be together.

"Yeah, maybe they aren't so bad after all." Grace whispered. Noah hummed, kissed the top of her head, and silently agreed.


End file.
